Venusian Dream
by Fender18
Summary: Minako finally realizes that Mars and Venus are destined to be together. Please read and let me know what you think.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.


Minako slowly opened her eyes, looking around to fully absorb her surroundings. She saw that everything was a dark, rusty shade of red, which confirmed that she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

Minako walked the terrain of the Martian kingdom all alone, seemingly searching for something. The blonde was soon startled by a soft voice, coming from somewhere behind her.

"Minako?"

The blonde slowly turned around to face the gorgeous, raven-haired Martian princess standing before her.

"Rei, it's great to see you." Minako said, hugging her friend.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too. What brings you here to the red planet?"

"I just had to see you."

Minako leaned in and gently kissed the young Martian.

Rei put her hand behind Minako's head, bringing the blonde closer.

Rei closed her eyes as she kissed the blonde again. This time the kiss was much deeper and more passionate. Minako used her tongue to gently part Rei's lips. Slipping her own tongue inside Rei's mouth the blonde sought out her lover's tongue. Minako's hands slipped down, trying to rid Rei of the concealing clothing that she was wearing. Minako kissed Rei's neck and whispered in her ear.

"I want to make love to you, Mars."

Rei took Minako's hands and pulled away from the blonde.

"Are you crazy? We can't, not here, we'll get caught."

Minako kissed Rei's neck again.

"Come on, I've waited so long for this." The blonde said as she trailed light kisses across the front of Rei's throat.

"Minako, I'm not an exhibitionist. We're not alone in the universe, you know."

"Are all Martians as damn stubborn as you are?" The blonde whispered into Rei's ear.

"WE aren't stubborn, we're practical...are all Venusians as horny as you are, V..."

The rest of Rei's sentence was cut off by Minako's lips pressing against hers again.

"I'm not giving up, Mars. I know you want me." Minako smirked as she continued kissing Rei.

"Venus." Rei leaned her head back and whispered into the dark Martian night.

Minako slowly began to undress the Martian. Rei couldn't fight it anymore. The young Venusian was too powerful, and much too sexy to resist anymore. Before she knew it, Rei was lying naked on her back, in her own bed. She was underneath her beautiful blonde lover. Minako slowly reached her hand down, gently slipping two fingers into her partner's already moist center. The blonde gently began pumping her fingers in and out of the Martian princess.

"Minako?"

"What is it love?" Minako asked looking deep into the dark eyes of her lover.

"harder." Rei moaned.

"Not so stubborn anymore are we, princess?"

"I can't help it if Venusians make good lovers, V."

"Indeed we do, love." Minako smiled as she quickened her pace inside of her partner.

"I love you." Rei whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I love you too." Minako whispered back as she roughly brushed her thumb against Rei's hardened clit.

Rei moaned as her hips jerked upward.

"Venus, please..."

"Please what?"

"Make me come, V."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

That being said, Minako gave one last hard thrust against the Martian's clit, causing the dark-haired girl to instantly climax, beneath her.

* * *

Minako awoke to find that her hand was between her legs and coated in moisture. Her panties we soaked and she was also sweating profusely. The blonde sat up in bed and squinted at the clock, which indicated that it was 4 a.m. Minako rubbed her fingers together, spreading the moisture across her index finger, middle finger and thumb.

"Geez, some dream." She muttered as she wiped the perspiration from her forehead with her hand.

The blonde laid back down in her bed, unable to sleep restfully for the remainder of the night.

When morning came, Minako got dressed and headed for Rei's temple, as she usually did. When she arrived, she found the miko outside sweeping the stairs.

"Hi Rei-chan."

"Minako-chan, you're a little late this morning."

"I know, I sort of had a rough night."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. You didn't sleep well?"

"Not at all. I had this really weird dream, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"Do you want to tell me about it? Maybe I can help you figure out what it means."

"I hope so. If anyone can help me, it's you, but do you think we can talk somewhere, a little more private?"

"Sure. Come on, we'll go to my room."

Minako followed the priestess into her bedroom.

"So tell me about this dream, V."

Minako looked surprised.

"Wait. What...what did you call me?"

"V. You know, as in Venus. You ARE Sailor Venus, remember?

"Oh. Yeah right, sorry."

"Rei, you're a psychic. Have you ever had a vision of something so completely crazy and off the wall that it left you totally confused?"

"Sure I have, but clairvoyance is much more complex. There's a lot more to it than just dreams. But anyway, tell me about your dream."

"It's kind of...well, it's a little embarrassing."

"Why? Did you show up to school naked or something?"

"No, this dream was a little more...I don't know...erotic, I guess is what you would call it."

"Ah, I see. So you had a sex dream, then?" Rei smiled.

"Well, yeah."

"Minako-chan, having dreams about sex is very common and perfectly normal, we've all had them at some point in our lives. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I've had these kinds of dreams before, but it's not really the sex part that is bothering me...it's who I was having it with that was strange. Why does this have to be so damn confusing?"

"Minako-chan, dreams are essentially just manifestations of our subconscious mind at work while we sleep. Sometimes there's no rhyme or reason to the things we dream about, but…sometimes our inner most feelings and desires reveal themselves while we're asleep. Who were you with in this dream?"

"Well, first of all it was a girl."

"You've slept with women before, that's no secret."

"I know, but not this girl."

"Okay, so who was it then?"

"Rei I don't know if I should tell you."

"Come on, Minako-chan. You won't feel any better if you don't tell me. I'm not going to judge you. Now, was the girl in your dream perhaps someone that you have a crush on?"

"Well…yeah."

"Okay, you said you never slept with her before. Do you think she feels the same way about you?"

"I don't know, but when we're together I always feel like there's this strong sexual tension between us. Like there's something she's not telling me."

"Interesting. Do I know who she is?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me who? I'm sure that I can get a better understanding if I know exactly who we're talking about here."

"Okay. To be perfectly honest, the girl in my dream was…" Minako hesitated. "She was…YOU, Rei-chan. The girl in my dream was you."

Rei blushed a little and smiled at the blonde.

"You had a sex dream about ME?"

"Yeah, I hope you're not mad. I couldn't help it. It just happened...I didn't mean to, I would have stopped it if I could, I...I have no idea where it even came from...I'm not a pervert or anything like that…"

"Minako-chan, calm down, it's okay." Rei said, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I'm not mad and I definitely don't think you're a pervert. You cant control what you dream about." Rei smiled. "I'm rather intrigued by this, Minako-chan. Any number of things could have brought about this type of a dream. Tell me about what happened in it."

"Well first of all, the weirdest part is that we weren't on Earth...I went to Mars, and that's when I saw you. It seemed like we hadn't seen each other in a long time. I kissed you, and you kissed me back. You looked absolutely beautiful. We were outside and I told you that I wanted to make love to you, but you said we couldn't because we might get caught..."

Rei cut off the rest of Minako's sentence.

"And you asked me if all Martians are as stubborn as I am, I told you we aren't stubborn, but simply practical beings. But you just wouldn't quit, you wouldn't give up. I couldn't take it anymore, I was so flattered that you traveled all the way from Venus. I gave in to you that night, Minako-chan."

Minako looked stunned.

"Rei-chan how...how could you have possibly known that?"

Minako was absolutely shocked that Rei had just described the remainder of the dream, right down to the last detail.

"Am I right? Is that what happened?"

"Did I call you in the middle of the night and tell you this? Am I just not remembering something? Are you just messing with me, Rei?"

Rei smiled and turned away from the blonde.

"Minako-chan, I know this may seem hard to believe, but your dream wasn't just any ordinary dream. You had a vision from the past."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Before we were sent to protect the Earth as sailor senshi, we were together, as more than friends, Minako-chan, you were my lover. Serenity wiped out all of our memories, before she sent us here, so we could focus solely on the task at hand. Your memory is now finally coming back to you."

Minako stared into the miko's dark eyes, completely shocked.

"You and I were..."

"Yes. We were completely crazy about each other...and of course I'm still in love with you, Minako-chan." Rei said as she put her hand on the blonde's cheek.

"I...I...love you too." Minako said as she leaned in and kissed the miko.

"You know, Mars and Venus are always destined to be together. We've never really had a say in the matter. Why do you think you never have any luck with relationships, and I've remained totally uninterested in relationships? I've been waiting for you."

"I can't believe this, I can't believe it took me so long to remember. I guess this explains why I've had a crush on you for so long. Why didn't you just tell me this?"

"Minako-chan, don't you think this seems a little farfetched? Would you have believed me if I told you?"

"I wouldn't have cared whether it was true or not, as long as you loved me the same way I loved you."

Minako leaned over and kissed the miko gently on the lips.

"Just wait until Mako-chan, and Ami realize that they are supposed to be together."

"Rei-chan, for right now, let's forget about the past. I just want to focus on the present, and being right here with you."

Minako laid Rei down on the bed, and gently climbed on top of her. The blonde carefully untied the knot at the waist of Rei's temple robe, as she continued to kiss Rei's lips. Minako slipped her tongue into Rei's mouth, quickly finding what she was looking for. Minako had kissed women before, but Rei was different. Kissing Rei, gave Minako a strong sense of security and love, something she had never felt with anyone else before.

Rei's robe fell open and slowly slipped off, falling to either side of her body. Minako kissed Rei's neck, leaving seemingly random marks.

"Minako, wait."

"Do you want me to stop, Rei-chan?" Minako whispered.

"No, but the door is open, and my grandpa is around here somewhere."

Minako turned and looked over her shoulder to see that the door was, in fact, wide open.

"Don't worry. I'm on it."

Minako jumped off of the bed, shut and locked the door behind her, before returning to her position above the dark-haired miko.

"Now, where were we?"

"I think right about here." Rei said as she put her hand around the blonde's neck, pulling Minako down for another kiss.

Rei clumsily undid the buttons on Minako's shirt and slipped it off, while the blonde's hands went to work on her own jeans.

Rei could feel her skin burning beneath the silken undergarments that still adorned her toned body. Minako quickly did away with Rei's bra and panties. The blonde admired Rei's nude body for several seconds, completely unable to tear her eyes away from the young miko.

"Minako." Rei whispered, finally breaking the silence.

The blonde placed her hands on either side of Rei's shoulders, to steady herself as she leaned down and began kissing the miko's neck and chest. Minako could now feel a strong sensation of heat coming over her entire body. Rei reached up and fumbled with the hooks on the blonde's bra, after a minute of futile attempts, the miko was finally able to remove the garment.

Rei's whole body now ached with anticipation. The miko moved one of her hands down and hooked her fingers into Minako's panties, pulling them down as far as she could. When they reached the blonde's thighs, Minako reached one of her hands down and removed the garment.

Once all of her clothing was gone, Minako worked her way down Rei's chest, stopping at the miko's pale breasts. The blonde took one of Rei's very stiff nipples into her mouth. As she continued to let her tongue tease Rei's nipples, Minako slowly let her hand slip down Rei's tight body. The blonde felt a great amount of wetness as she gently slipped two fingers inside of her partner's throbbing center.

Rei moaned as Minako began slowly pushing her fingers in and out of her body. Minako continued her pace, speeding up when it was obvious that Rei wanted more, and slowing down when she didn't. The miko began to feel a strong pressure building deep within her body. As orgasm would soon be upon her, Rei wanted her partner to feel the same way. Rei slipped her hand down and inserted two of her fingers into Minako's dripping center. Rei decided not to tease the blonde, but rather to give her exactly what she needed. Rei went straight to Minako's hardened clit, rubbing short quick circles on the blonde's most sensitive spot.

The room was filled with deep moans and quiet screams, as neither girl was thinking clearly enough to speak actual words.

Rei came first. She felt an incredible sense of pleasure rush through her veins, as she continued rubbing Minako's clit. The blonde finished soon after Rei did. Rei removed her fingers from the blonde's center once Minako's orgasm had subsided. Minako slowly removed her fingers from Rei's center. Upon withdrawing her fingers, the blonde brushed her index finger against Rei's clit once more, causing the miko to climax for a second time.

Minako collapsed on the bed next to her partner, as she tried to catch her breath. Just as both girls were beginning to recover from their encounter, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Both girls quickly sat up in Rei's bed.

"Rei-chan?" A male voice said from the other side of the door.

"Grandpa?"

"Is everything all right, Rei-chan?"

"Yes, grandpa. Minako-chan is here, we were just, um...talking."

"Okay...well can I get you girls anything?"

Minako smiled.

"How about a cigarette?" Minako asked.

"Shut the hell up, Minako-chan, you're going to get me in trouble." Rei said as she playfully punched the blonde's arm.

"What was that, dear?" Rei's grandfather asked.

"Nothing, grandpa. We're fine."

Rei said as she got up and began to put her underwear back on.

"Okay. If you need anything, just let me know. You girls have fun now."

"Oh we are." Minako laughed.

"Thanks grandpa."

Rei turned back to her girlfriend. Who was now getting dressed.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Rei said as she pushed the blonde down, grabbed a pillow and put it over Minako's head.

"Are you sorry now?" Rei asked as she straddled the blonde's body, still holding the pillow over Minako's head.

"Okay. Okay. Yes, I'm sorry. Just let me go."

Rei tossed the pillow away and rolled off of her girlfriend. Minako rolled over and got up off of the bed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"If you can't be nice to me then I'll just go home." Minako said sarcastically.

"Baby, come back here. I'm sorry."

Minako turned around and walked back toward the bed, she kneeled down on the bed beside the miko.

"You going to be nice to me now?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

"Good."

"Sorry Minako-chan. I just got nervous when my grandpa was outside. I don't think he'd appreciate that fact that you just fucked his granddaughter. Good thing I told you to lock the door."

Minako laughed.

"Even in a moment of passion, you're still a very reasonable person."

"I'm glad I am, I don't know what I'd do if my grandpa caught us in bed together. Sorry for yelling at you."

"I was just messin' with you Rei-chan. I was never mad, but maybe next time, just for fun, we can do it with the door open."

"Minako-chan, who said there will be a next time?"

"Well you sure were pretty loud."

"Is it my fault if Venusians are good in bed?"

Minako laughed.

"No, I guess not. I am pretty amazing." Minako said as she kissed the miko.

Minako reached her hand around Rei's back, in an attempt to remove the bra that Rei had just put back on a few minutes earlier.

"Minako-chan, we can't. We have to go study at Ami's in half an hour."

"So..."

"Come on, Minako-chan, get dressed. We have to go."

Minako sighed.

"Fine. Once a stubborn Martian, always a stubborn Martian...but I love ya anyway and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

Rei lightly kissed the blonde.

"I love you too, Minako-chan. You're so sweet."

Rei got up of the bed and walked over to her closet, looking for something to wear.

"Rei?" Minako asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Yeah?"

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but..."

"What is it?"

"When we had sex, did you have...um...did you?...you did... didn't you?" The blonde hesitated, hoping that Rei would understand what she meant.

Rei smiled when she realized what Minako wanted to know. The miko walked over to the blonde and put her hand on Minako's cheek.

"So…answer my question, Rei-chan,…did you…"

Rei cut off the rest of Minako's question.

"Twice." Rei whispered into the blonde's ear.


End file.
